Talk:Bullet
| russian = пуля * | belarussian = куля * | ukrainian = пуля, куля * | polish = kula * | czech = kulka * | slovak = guľka * | slovene = naboj, krogla * | croatian = kuršum * | bosnian = kuršum * | serbian = kuršum * | macedonian = ѓуле, кугла, куршум * | bulgarian = куршум * | slovio = krugla * | slovianski = kula *RU: пуля *BY: куля *UA: пуля,куля *PL: kula *CZ: kulka *SK: gulka *SL: naboj,krogla *HR: kuršum *BS: kuršum *SR: kuršum *MK: ѓуле,кугла *BG: куршум *– kulja: 1.75 votes (106 mln. speakers) *– pulja: 1.25 votes (192 mln. speakers) *– kuršum: 1 votes (28 mln. speakers) *– kulka: 0.5 votes (12 mln. speakers) *– gulka: 0.5 votes (6 mln. speakers) *– naboj: 0.25 votes (2 mln. speakers) *– gjule: 0.25 votes (2 mln. speakers) *– krogla: 0.25 votes (2 mln. speakers) *– kugla: 0.25 votes (2 mln. speakers) --Steevenusx 16:09, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- I still think it's wrong to count Ukrainian as 0.25! Moraczewski 07:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Andrej - the votes are determined by Jan van Steenbergen's VOTING MACHINE. Because Ukrainian uses two words for "bullet" - пуля,куля - I believe the system divides the vote between each of those words. --Steevenusx 16:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) This simply means that the MACHINE counts it wrong. So I always count the votes manually and I ask you to do it also manually - this is not that hard. Moraczewski 07:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) 'VOTING MACHINE:' According to the information posted at the following "design criteria page": http://steen.free.fr/slovianski/design_criteria.html , Ukraine shares one vote with Belarusia, or .50. Thus, .25 is correct when Ukraine uses two different words for the same concept. In other words,' .25' was allocated to "пуля" and .25 was allocated to "куля". Therefore, if you are doing a different manual calculation in the same circumstances, then you are allocating too many votes! *1 vote for Russian *'1 vote for Ukrainian and Belarusian' *1 vote for Polish *1 vote for Czech and Slovak *1 vote for Slovene and Serbian/Croatian/Bosnian *1 vote for Bulgarian and Macedonian Steevenusx 14:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand why is he giving 0.25 vote if Ukrainian has 2 words. What if Ukrainian had 4 words? And if 10? But all words, I believe, are equally understandable, so why are the votes divided? Moraczewski 09:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any logic in it, either. If Ukrainian has 0.5 vote so no matter how many words Ukrainian has, all of them should have 0.5 vote. --Poloniak 10:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ....Gentlemen, I did not create the Voting Machine. Whoever created the Voting Machine, he used specific "voting criteria" which divides the vote of a single language among the words that language has for the same "meaning"/"concept". I suggest you post your arguments here: http://z8.invisionfree.com/Slovianski/ Steevenusx 15:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) We have to think our own heads, not just blindly trust the Voting Machine, no matter who and how has created it. Don't you say that I say illogical things? Personally, I never use it. Moraczewski 09:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) So, what are your "new" rules for voting and allocating votes to the natural slavic languages? Steevenusx 14:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) As I understood the approach, each word in each language gets 1 or 0.5 votes, but doesn't depend on how many words this language has. Moraczewski 21:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Here are the "rules" as described at the "Steen" website: "In order to achieve a fair treatment of the remaining languages, we use a system of''' six „votes”': *1 vote for Russian *1 vote for Ukrainian and Belarusian *1 vote for Polish *1 vote for Czech and Slovak *1 vote for Slovene and Serbian/Croatian/Bosnian *1 vote for Bulgarian and Macedonian If the languages within one group don't agree on one word, ½ vote is given to one and ½ vote to another. f two candidate words have the same number of votes, population decides. The voting machine is a word creation tool that applies these rules. It should be noted that the above mentioned rules are meant to be a general trend; when another solution is obviously better, common sense should always take precedence." ---- Thus, there are '''SIX (6) VOTES' available for each proposed word. If a language uses two words for the same meaning - like BULLET in Ukrainian - and you give each word a .5 vote, the result would be 6.5 total votes. Effectively, by offering another .5 vote, you are creating another language vote. For this reason - as in the Ukrainian example - the vote for Ukrainian should be split: .25 and .25. In this way, in the end, the total votes for a word remains as "6". --Steevenusx 22:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- There is nothing bad that there will be more than 6 votes. We are not mathematicians. We just count how many languages will understand this word, and we give more or less importance to each of them. Moraczewski 03:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC)